Cosplay Madness
by Draco666
Summary: What the title says. Complete madness as Harry and Co.goes to Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

It was warm October day and it was dinner time in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when Dumbledore made an announcement. "May I have your attention please? If I call your name please wait in front of my office after dinner." He began reading names off a piece of paper. " Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbotton, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Proffessor Snape.

Everybody who heard their names called was waiting outside Dumbledore's office after dinner. "Why would Dumbledore call us?" Hermione asked. "What? Mudblood doesn't know?" Draco shot back. "Shut up Malfoy." Ron said. "Have I touched a nerve?" Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. Then Luna came in. "You know nerves ran though out our bodies." She said. Everyone just stared, and then Dumbledore came. He opened the door and everyone went in. Dumbledore sat in his seat. "You all have been summoned to my office because you all have been chosen by the government to go on a special mission." "All of us?" Harry asked. "No,just Longbottom, Thomas, Crabbe, and Goyle. Here's your assignment, you must go now. Good Luck." They left.

"What do they have to do?" Hermione asked. "They have to go to New York and buy me a T-shirt then go to Washington and steals the President's golf clubs. I always wanted some." Dumbledore said. "Will the make it?" Ron asked. "No." Dumbledore said. "What do we have to do?" Harry asked. "The rest of you including Professor Snape and I are going to Tokyo for Cosplay." "Cosplay?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry." Dumbledore answered back.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go. I always wanted to go to a cosplay. When do we leave? When do we leave?" Harry said jumping up and down. "Calm down, Harry we in a couple of hours, now go pack." "All packed." Harry said with his school trunk by his side. "Harry? When did you leave?" Ron asked. "Just now." "Do we have to dress up?" Draco asked. "Yeah, Cosplay is a three day costume party." Harry told Draco as if he asked a stupid question. "Well, I bet not get a stupid outfit." Draco said.

"Please go pack and wait for me in the lobby." Dumbledore said. Everyone went to go pack. They all waited in the lobby. "I hope I'm Cloud." Harry said. "Tokyo, land of the raising sun." Luna said. "I don't even know how to speak Japanese." Draco said. "I wonder if the food tastes good." Ron said thoughtfully. Dumbledore entered the lobby. "Shall we go then?" "Suzuchii!" Harry said. Everybody left Hogwarts and went to Heathrow airport. "Wow, muggle's rules." Then they boarded the plane and went to Tokyo.

"Ron stop pressing buttons." Harrry said.

"I want to know what to do." Ron answered.

"I bet not get a stupid outfit." Draco said.

"Leave me alone, I'm learning Japanese." Hermione said.

"Do we get a sword?" Fred asked.

"Bow and arrow?" George asked.

"Are they're cute guys in Japan?" Seamus asked.

"When we arrive, can we actually see the land where the sun rises?" Luna asked

"Why me?" Snape asked.

A/N: I really don't know when Cosplays take place. I really want to go in the future. I hope you enjoy this one. I want you to guess who's going to be who in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in Tokyo, Harry was happy that he started dancing. "Come we have to go to Tokyo Arena." Dumbledore said. They boarded a bus and saw the sights. "Tokyo is so cool at night." Ron said. "I've been looking at this book and I want to try Sake." Draco said. "Sake?" Fred said. "It's a drink." Draco answered back. "He's cute." Seamus said as he looked at a red hair boy walk by. "We're in Japan so you say kawaii." Harry said. Seamus started blushing. "Kawaii sounds like a fruit." Luna said.

"Konnichi wa." Hermione said as she looked at Japanese learning book. "How do you say I want to die in Japanese?" Snape asked. "I'm not up to that chapter." Hermione answered back. "We're here." Dumbledore said. They stepped off the bus and entered the arena. Harry shed a tear. "The anime gods are smiling down on me." Harry said as Ron picked him up off the floor because he was on his knees. A black haired man Japanese guy walked up to him. "Ah, Dumbledore, how's Hogwarts?" the man said. "It is good. Thank you. Everyone, this Azuki Matsui. He is also a wizard." Dumbledore said. "I didn't know wizards do muggle events too?" Hermione said. "Half of this convention is wizards and half are muggle's." Azuki said. "I have your costumes. Your names are already written on them. Hurry go change."Azuki said has he pointed at the bags.

"Why do I have a red wig?" Draco said. They came out one by one. "Cool, I'm Cloud." Harry said. "Who am I?" Ron asked. "You're Wakka." Harry said. "I like my costume." Hermione said. "You're Victoria from Helsing." Harry said. "Look, I'm an angel." Seamus said. "You're no angel. You're Sepiroth. Cloud's enemy." Harry said. "Who are you?" Seamus asked. "I'm Cloud,so you have to chase me." Harry said. "I get to chase you?" "Yep." Seamus was red with blushing.

Snape came out. "Wow, Snape is Alucard. The guy who created Victoria." Harry said. "The tables have turned Granger."Snape said. "Cool long thing." Ron said. "It's a gun Ron." Hermione said. When Draco came out, everyone just stared. "I think I have the wrong costume because mine is tight." Draco said. "Wow, you look great." Harry said. Hermione pinched Harry. "You wasn't suppose to let him know yet." She said whispering in his ear. "I-I mean you look stupid." "No, Mr.Malfoy you have the right one."Azuki said. "Then who am I?" "You're Rayne. Where's your lipstick?" Harry said. "I didn't want to wear it." "Mr.Malfoy put on the lipstick." "Fine." Draco puton his lipstick as Luna came out. "I'm Sailor Moon. You know Sailor Moon is real. I seen her before, she even came to my house for tea." Luna said. Not pay attention Harry asked Dumbledore a question.

"Who are you suppose to be?" "My old Professor, Gandalf." Dumbledore said. "But Lord of the rings isn't anime." Harry said. "But they did turn it into a game and isn't Cosplay about anime and video games?" Dumbledore asked. "Good point." Harry said. "I know." Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, Ronald and Seamus you'll be in Final Fantasy. Professor Snape and Hermione you two will be in Helsing. Luna you're in our Sailor Moon booth, and Draco you'll be in our Bloodrayne booth and be warned since you look like a girl Draco, expect to be hit on by many boys and good luck to all."Azuki said. Everyone went to their booths.

"I like these heels." Draco said to himself. "You look great." Harry said. (If you haven't notice yet Harry, Draco and Seamus are…. Yeah you get the idea.) They was walking to their booths when Fred and George walked up to Harry and Draco. "Harry looked who we are." Fred said. "Whoever we are, we must be cool." George said. "Of course you two are Dante and Virgil from Devil May Cry 3." Harry said. Fred and George spotted Draco. "Who's the girl Harry?" Fred said. "I'm not a girl. I'm Draco Malfoy." "You're in a dress with heels." George said as Fred laughed. "I'm outta here." Draco said has he walked off. "Don't hurt yourself girlfriend." Fred said.

A/N: I hope you are all happy on who I chosen to be who. More chaos coming in the next chapter. I really like Devil May Cry 3 because I finished it in a week and a half. It wasn't hard to put Fred and George to be Dante and Virgil, they were the easiest and Draco was the hardest. Keep those reviews coming. Sayoonara Tomodachi. I'm learning Japanese now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In a few hours Cosplay had begun, people would take pictures, eat, and sign autographs. Draco was getting a lot of attention. Seamus was chasing Harry. "I love you Harry." "Leave me alone." Harry said. Ron was talking to Hermione, Snape was trying to kill himself, Fred and George was performing a sword fight, Luna was telling people that Sailor Moon was her sister. Coplay was on its way. Ron was still talking to Hermione when Harry ran up to them.

"Hide me quick." Harry said trying to catch his breathe. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. "It's Seamus; he's confessing his love to me. Hide me." "I thought you like Malfoy." Ron said. "I've been telling him, but he's not listening." "Hide under the table, he's coming." Hermione said. Harry hid under the table, but his sword was sticking out and Seamus was coming. "Harry tuck in your sword."

"Where's Harry?" Seamus said. ""Haven't seen him." Ron said. "Don't lie to me." "Seamus I'm sorry, but Harry doesn't like you. He likes Malfoy." Hermione said. Seamus looked across the arena and saw Draco taking pictures and flashing his tongue ring. "Well if you see Harry, tell him we need to talk." Seamus saw a Japanese guy with blonde and red hair walk by so he followed him. "Is he gone?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Ron said. Harry crawled from under the table. "Thanks." Harry said.

"When are you going to tell Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "I'm not ready." "If you don't Seamus could chase you forever, so go get your man." Hermione said she pushed forward. Harry walked forward where Draco was still taking pictures with the fans of the BloodRayne game. Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. "I need to talk to you." "Rayne has to take a break. I'll be back." Draco said to his fans. Harry pulled Draco by the arm and was leading him to outside of the arena when they ran onto Seamus. "So, Hermione was right." Seamus said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"It would take long before you two shacked up."

"What are you talking about?" DRaco asked again.

"Be forth warned, Harry will be mine."

Harry and Draco kept walking until they made it outside the arena and sat on a bench. "What was Finnegan talking about?" Draco asked Harry. "Since the cat is out the bag. I mind as well tell you." "What cat? I don't have a bag." Draco said. "It's an old muggle saying." "What?" Draco asked. "What I mean is that I like you. I mean really like you. So do you say?" "Okay." Draco said. "That's it? No eww Potter get away from me or bugger off potter or………" Harry didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because Draco kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" Draco said after he finished kissing Harry. Draco got up and walked back to the arena then turned to Harry. "Are you _coming?_" "Almost." Harry said under his breathe.

A/N: Another chapter written. I really love the reviews I'm getting. I'm sorry I took so long, I was on vacation which I really need. After I finish Cosplay Madness I have a new already in the works. It's Final Fantasy X-2, Harry Potter crossover I am so excited about this one. See you next chapter Tomodachi. Like my Japanese?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dumbledore, how come you aren't taking pictures?" Hermione said. "I really don't want to." All of a sudden screams could be heard all around the arena. "What's going on?" Ron said. "I don't know." Harry answered. Fred, George, Luna and Snape along with others started to run. "RUN!" Snape yelled. "Why?" Draco asked. "Seamus is on the loose." Fred said. "He's waving around his sword like he's mad." "I tried using my Sailor powers but their not working." Luna said.

More people started running, and then an earthquake started. THUMP!

"What's that?" Ron asked.

THUMP!

"It's Seamus." Fred said.

THUMP!

"He's mad." George said.

THUMP! Snape fainted.

THUMP! Dumbledore snuck out the backdoor.

THUMP! Seamus got closer.

THUMP! Luna kept trying to use her sailor powers. "Where's that cat when I need her?"

THUMP! Ron started sweating.

THUMP! Hermione realize that her gun is fake.

"Damn. Ron give me your gun." She said. THUMP! "I'm scared Harry." Draco said. "We have your back." Fred, George, Luna , Ron and Hermione said together. "WHERE'S HARRY?" Seamus was twice the size of Hagrid. He must have use an engorgement charm. "WHERE'S HARRY?" Seamus asked again. "Here he is." Ron said pushing Harry forward. "HOW DARE YOU REJECT ME." "I didn't reject you. You didn't ask me out." Harry said. "DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT?" "Sorry, I'm taking." "You done it know, RUN!" Ron said.

Everyone ran out, Fred and George had to pull Snape out of the building. The building ceiling started to crack. Seamus was terrorizing Tokyo. "Harry do something." Hermione said. "YOU PICK DRACO INSTEAD OF ME." "Harry, Seamus is upset. You have to talk to him." Hermione said. "He should be after you not me." Harry said. "Why?" she asked. "Who told you to say anything?" Ron said. "Somebody do something." Draco said. "I talk to him." Harry said. "Harry, no." "Hermione made this mess. I should make her clean it up, but Seamus will kill her. So I have to choice." Harry said has he walked away. "You're a bitch Hermione." Draco said. Harry walked up to Seamus who was ripping of a sign because it had the name Harry on it. "Seamus, can we talk!"

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO TALK." Seamus said has he continued to rip the sign off. "We could work it out okay?" Harry said. Seamus though about it. "OKAY." "Can we go some where private?" Harry led Seamus to a lake they sat side by side. TV cameras and reporters were covering the news. "This Suki Yamimoto, and it appears that this Sepiroth is being talk to by Cloud. Let's listen in." "I'm sorry. I should think about your feelings. I was wrong." Feeling how sorry Harry was, Seamus started to shrink back to normal size. "Are you serious?" Seamus asked. "To show how serious I am. I'll break up with Draco." Harry said. "Really?" "Really. Now will you stop hurting these people and fix everything back." "Okay." Seamus said has he took out his wand and repaired everything. "It's confirmed. Sepiroth has stop." Suki said. Harry and Seamus left the lake. Seamus was normal size again. They walked back to where the others were.

"It worked out Harry. Now you can go back to Draco." Hermione said. "What?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"This is a joke?"

Seamus walked up to Draco and pointed his sword at him. "Tomorrow, me and you will fight in our costumes in the middle of Cosplay. Winner gets to date Harry." "Y'all would fight over me? Okay." Harry said. "Harry what are you thinking." Hermione said. "Let's take bets. Fred?" Ron said.

"20,000 yen on Malfoy." Fred said.

"30,000 yen on Seamus." George said.

"100,000 yen on Draco." Luna said. Snape finally came to. "What happen?" "Draco and Seamus is going to fight for Harry's heart. I'm going to use my sailor powers." Luna said. "In that case, 50,000 yen on Seamus." "Hey!" Draco said. "I'm sorry but his Sword is better than your blades." "Do you have anything to say Harry? I mean really." Draco said. "Good Luck." Harry said as he placed a bet.

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep those reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day the news about Draco and Seamus fight was on the news. "I'm Yuki Ishii, today there will be a fight between Draco and Seamus for a date with Harry. This will take place today on the second day of cosplay. So who will win? We went to the streets." Then a woman was shown standing outside. "It's Suki Yamimoto. We're he with Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George. Now I understand you three are close friends of Draco and Seamus. Has this taken a toll on you?"

"No, not really. I knew this was going to happen." Ron said. "GRYFFINDOR RULES!" Fred and George yelled. "Who do you think is going to win?" Suki asked Ron. "That's really herd but I'll say Malfoy." "GRYFFINDOR RULES!" Fred and George yelled again. "I'm Suki Yamimoto, back to you Yuki." Harry tuned off the TV. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Draco was sitting in their hotel room. "You have to call it off." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "This is stupid." Hermione said. "You started it." Harry shot back. "I can't think." Draco said. "Don't worry." Harry said. "What do you mean don't worry?" Draco asked. "Trust me." "Well, I better go change. Harry, do Rayne wear pants?" "Yeah."

Seamus Hotel Room: "I will kill Malfoy." Seamus said. "Now, now you can't leave him for dead." Snape said. "I'll leave him bloody. Thean Harry will know I'm serious. Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Seamus said as he looked in the mirror putting on his wig. "Malfoy will be easy. He's wearing a dress and heels. This match is yours." Snape said. There was knock on the door. Snaped opened it and it was Fred. "The match is about to begin." Fred said.

Harry's Hotel Room: "The match is about to begin." George said.

Everyone left their room and went to the arena, it never been crowded like this before. In the middle of the arena was a ring. On one side of there was Seamus, Snape, and George. On the left side were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna and Fred. Seamus walked into the ring with his Sepiroth outfit and Draco with his rain outfit. Seamus turned to Snape. "I thought you said he was wearing a dress and heels?" Seamus said. "Then what's he wearing?" Snape asked. "Pants and boots."

Snape turned and turned to looked at Draco in his pants version of his Rayne outfit. "Good Luck Seamus." Snape said. "Are you ready, Malfoy?" Hermione said. "I'm alright." Draco said. Asuki walked in the ring. "Thank you for coming. The fight will begin shortly. The green corner is Draco "Rayne" Malfoy. In the red corner is Seamus "Sepiroth" Finnegan." Everyone cheered for the favorite.

"The winner will have Harry heart. Fighters please join me." Seamus and Draco joined Azuki in the middle of the ring. "There are no rules. So do whatever you want." Azuki left the ring and bell rang and the fight was under way. Seamus pulled out his sword and ran toward Draco, Draco ducked out of the way, so Seamus missed Draco. Seamus spotted Harry and blew him a kiss. Draco took charge and kicked Seamus causing him to fall. The crowd went wild. Draco pulled out his daggers, while he waited for Seamus to get up. Seamus got up Draco charged at him waving his daggers, Seamus managed to block it.

Now they were having a sword fight, each of them blocking each other blows. The crowd watches in interest to see who will mess up. Seamus pushed Draco away from him and ran toward him, Draco did a back flip and cut Seamus jacket sleeve, he started bleeding. "Harry stop this." Hermione said. "Why? So we could lose our money." Ron said. "Don't worry. It will work out fine." Harry said. "What do you have planned?" Hermione asked. "You'll see." Harry said.

They continued to fight, TV cameras was there for the people who couldn't make it. A few minutes later Draco cut in his pants but his pants were so tight it stopped the bleeding. Draco didn't this lightly so he cut off Seamus wing. "That's it Seamus lost." Snape said. "Let's go Malfoy." Ron said. Seamus turned to Draco. "You cut off my WING! You're Dead!" Seamus yelled. Seamus ran toward Draco but Draco tripped him.

"Harry, why is Seamus losing?" Hermione asked. "Because Seamus is thinking about Harry so much that he's not thinking about the match and it's clouding his view." Luna said. Everyone stared at her. "Just a thought." Luna said. Seamus was lying on his back; Draco was on top of him with his dagger to his throat. "Say you give up." Draco said. "NEVER!" Seamus said. All of a sudden it went black.

A/N: I like keeping people in suspense. The fight will continued in the next chapter. Sayoonora.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Cool." She answered.

"Fred?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here." Fred answered. "Harry?" There was no answer. "Where did he run off to?". Everyone stood there quietly. Harry crawled into the ring. "Draco" he whispered. "Harry, is that you?" Draco asked. "Yeah, come here, just follow my voice. Quickly." Draco followed his voice. "What are you doing?" Draco as he reached Harry. "My plan is working." Harry said. "Don't tell me you're cheating?" Draco asked. "I have to, you know. Seamus is bloody annoying." Harry said. Harry called Seamus and told him to follow his voice. Once he got to Harry, Harry picked up a chair and hit Seamus in the head but he made sure he put a Seilicng Charm on it. Hermione was still calling Harry.

"Harry?" "What?" "Where were you?" Hermione asked. "I was trying to go to the bathroom." Harry said. "You don't have anything to do with this blackout?" "No" The light came back on and Seamus was laid out and Draco was standing over him. Dumbledore was back. "Professor? Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "I went back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Azuki looked at the ring and at Seamus. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner. The winner is Drcao 'Rayne' Malfoy." The crowd went wild. Snape dragged Seamus out of the ring and woke him up. "What happened?" Snape said. "It was Harry." Seamus said. "What?" Snape asked. "It was Harry. He cheated." Seamus said. Snape looked across the ring where he saw Harry give Draco a hug. Snape couldn't belive it, who we kidding, Snape knew this was going to happen.

"Party in our room." Luna said. "Cool party. GEORGE!" Ron said. "PARTY COME ON!" Ron shouted across the ring. "See ya." George said to Snape and Seamus. "Where are you going?" Snape asked. "There's a party." George left and Dumbledore appeared. "Shall we take him to the hospital?"

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred and Geroge was partying, listening to JPOP. Harry didn't tell the others that he cheated and he wasn't either. There was only one day left and he was going to enjoy every momment. Luna walked up to Harry and Draco who was sitting on the balcony. "Even though I wasn't in uniform. My salior powers worked." Luna said. "Thanks Luna." Draco said uncertainly. "No problem." Luna went back inside. "You know that they are going to find out that you cheated." Draco said. "They won't find out." Harry said. Little did they know they was going to find out. There was a knock on the door. Hermione answered it. It was Seamus and he was drunk.

"Where's Harry?" Seamus said. "Seamus, are you drunk?" Hermione asked. "No, where Harry?" "Hold on." Hermione went to the balcony where Harry and Draco was sitting. "Seamus, is here and wants to talk to you Harry." Hermione said. Harry and Draco followed back inside. "There you are you cheater." Seamus said as he swayed back and forth. "What's he talking about?" Ron asked. "Harry cheated so Malfoy could win the match." "Is this true Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but Azuki said no rules." "George lat's go this is getting ugly." Fred said as he pulled George out the room.

"Harry didn't cheat. I used my Salior Powers because they belong together. So I caused the lights to go out." Luna said. "Shut up Loony. I know what I felt." Seamus said. "Be reasonable, it was a joke." Harry said. "A joke? That's what I am. Sleep with one eye open, Harry Potter." Seamus said. Seamus left the room. "GO say SORRY to Seamus." Hermione said. Harry lefted the room and found Seamus sittin on the floor. "Seamus?" Harry said. "I don't want to speak to you." Seamus said back. "I'm sorry. I should have left the match alone. But I don't fancy you." Harry as he sat down. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Seamus said. Harry choose to ignore that question since he was telling him since this story began. "I hear Dean like you." Harry said trying to cheer Seamus up. "Your just saying that." Seamus said with a little smile. "No, really. Are we still friends?" Harry said extending his arm to shake. Seamus looked at him. "NO!"

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long. I had a college interview. I should know if I'm accepted in a few weeks. I will let you know. I hope you're enjoying this story because I'm writing the last chapter and started a new story. Thanks for the reviews :) Thanks Dark-Magic-Shine for insipiring me with your reviews. See you in the last chapter Tomodachi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day was the last day of cosplay which meant they was going back to Hogwarts in a few hours. Harry didin't want to leave. They was back in Tokyo Arena back in costume and taking pictures. Ron, Hermione, and Harry was walking outside the arena. "I don't want to leave." Harry said. "Maybe you come back for summer holiday." Hermione said. "You think the Dursley's will take me anywhere?" "Well, we could kidnap you like we did in second year." Ron said smililng. "Alright." Harry said. They continued to walk. "How old are we?" Hermione asked. "15 why?" Ron asked. "Haven't you grown out of it?" Hermione said. "No." "How;s Seamus?" Hermione said as they stop walking and sat at a little picnic table. "He's okay. He's going after Dean." Harry said. "Dean?" "Yeah. He said he fancied him more anyway." Harry said.

Draco came running out of the arena, he had on his pants outfit. "They're having a costume contest. Winner gets trophy." Draco said ctching his breathe as the others started running back to the arena. "Hey wait for me." "Everyone here?" Azuki said. "I would like to thank all of you to for this years Cospay. We close out every year with a costume contest. We have a winner and the winner is... Seamus as Sepiroth." Seamus ran on the stage to recieve his trophy. "I like to thank Harry for being a big jerk and to say my costume is so much better than yours. I got the trophy which is more better than a date with you." Seamus said looking at Harry. Ron looked at Harry. "I thought you said he was over it." "See you next year." Azuki said.

They left and went to their hotel room to pack and went to the airport. "Sayoonara Tokyo." They boarded the plane and flew back to London. "Stop pressing butttons Ron." Harry said.

"Let's go next year. Harry I still have my Bloodrayne outfit." Draco said.

"Get a room you two." Hermione said.

"We're going to keep our sword." Fred said.

"And people to look at them." George said.

"We never did go the land where the sun rises." Luna said.

"I like this sake." Snape said.

"I still want to know what this button does." Ron said as he pressed the button. The plane started to drop. "Ron if we survive this plane crash I will kill you." Harry said. "WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ron said with his hands in the air.

Back in New York:

Crabbe and Goyle was eating pizza. Neville and Dean after 3 days stilll haven't found Dumbledore a T-shirt. "Get Dumbledore a white T-shirt." Neville said. "Why? Let's get him red." Dean said. "Here's an idea." Crabbe said. "Get him a T-shirt in the color of the four houses." " I never thought of that." Neville said.

Somewhere in China:

They was stuck in a mountain since the plane crashed. Harry was chasing Ron, Draco fixing his hair, Snape trying to jump off the mountain. Hermoine came up the mountain. "I found a village we can live in until we can find a way back." Just then Snape jumps of the mountain and magically survives. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Now I'm going to focus on Draco Malfoy and the Remake of the Sorceror Stone. Thanx to everyonr who read my stories. Till next time Sayoonara.


End file.
